Frente al Espejo
by Bethlehemm
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho mientras prepara su campaña electoral, que recibe una llamada que cambiará por completo su vida... Review's, onegai
1. Prólogo

El recién llegado se detuvo en la entrada, mirando alrededor impertérrito. Como ya estaba avanzada la velada, sus largas piernas se movieron con gracia inconsciente, a un paso mesurado, pero cargado de energía; el traje, de corte perfecto, con el toque necesario de extravagancia del chaleco gris de tela fina se ajustaba con sobriedad a la figura sólida y musculosa. El cabello oscuro y, más largo de lo habitual, tenía leves gotas de lluvia del invierno de Tokio. Por las ventanas aún podía ver la tormenta que no parecía menguar en ningún momento, el cielo del mes de enero se veía tan cargado que resultaba difícil observarlo fijamente. La visibilidad era limitada y corría un fuerte viento del norte.

Cuando recibió la llamada, se encontraba discutiendo el distrito que representaría en las elecciones de ese año, por lo mismo su concentración estaba centrada con sus representantes y colegas. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que resonaba en su cabeza eran las palabras de Miroku

–Inuyasha­ – dijo, con voz suave-, Tv Tokio acaba de dar un avance informativo. Un avión acaba de estrellarse al despegar hace unos minutos en el aeropuerto. –Inuyasha empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, casi inaudible-. Aún no se ha confirmado el número de vuelo, pero creen... "Kikyou" es lo único que pensó el aspirante a senador, le respondió a su amigo

-¿Es el vuelo de mi esposa? -preguntó con voz ronca. Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

En otra parte de la cuidad

Vamos, Sango. Que alguien llame a Kagome casa. Dile que...

-No puede ser. Se va a Kyoto hoy¿recuerdas?

-Me había olvidado- añadió Kouga, volviendo la vista hacia la mujer-. Espera, puede que todavía esté en el aeropuerto. Si lo está, le podemos pedir que busque información antes que nadie. Si consigue acceder a Japan Airleans, sabrá como seguir la pista de la noticia.

-¿Tendremos tanta suerte?- replicó ella.

Sango tratando de seguir con la noticia, no lo escucho y prendió la radio para oír algo nuevo. La adrenalina fluía alocada por su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, no podía sacar de su cabeza que algo malo iba a ocurrir con el viaje de Kagome y por lo general casi nunca erraba en sus intuiciones.

–Kouga ¿puedes llamar al aeropuerto para saber si el vuelo ya salió? – Siento algo extraño, y no me gusta- explicó.

-Ya empezaste de nuevo- exclamó el hombre

Cuándo discaron el número y la operadora habló, ninguno fue capaz de emitir sonido. El vuelo no había sido confirmado y lo peor, no sabían si habían muertos y de ser así la cantidad e identidades; definitivamente aquella noche sería larga y una tormentosa pesadilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Su cabeza daba vueltas y clavaba sus uñas en la niebla que la envolvía. Recordaba estar a bordo de un avión que de un momento comenzó a descender. "Tiene que existir un lugar donde llegar", se decía intentando tranquilizarse aunque no consiguiera verlo. El dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable, por eso decidió no hacer esfuerzos para alcanzar el desafío.  
Con frecuencia aparecían imágenes que la llevaban al mundo de la inconciencia. Allí, el malestar era incapaz surtir efecto a pesar de estar en todas partes: en su interior, en la superficie. El dolor alcanzaba todas sus vértebras. Sin embargo cuando pensaba que no podía más todo cambiaba, se sentía invadida por un cálido entumecimiento, un elixir mágico que corría por sus venas. Poco después, la tan deseada inconsciencia volvía a envolverla de nuevo.  
Con el transcurso de los días los momentos de lucidez fueron incrementándose. A pesar de su estado, oía sonidos amortiguados. Gracias a una gran concentración logró identificar un respirador acompañado de unas las máquinas electrónicas con el sonido chirriante de suelas de goma sobre un piso de baldosas junto con el repiquetear de teléfonos.  
En una ocasión pudo discernir retazos de una callada conversación en algún lugar cercano a ella.  
—... una suerte increíble... todo ese combustible que le ha caído encima... quemaduras, pero son en su mayor parte superficiales.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo... en responder?  
—... paciencia... un trauma como éste daña más... el cuerpo. ¿Qué... aspecto cuando... se haya acabado? cirujano mañana. Él... hablará con usted.  
— ¿Cuándo?  
—... fuera de peligro... infección.  
— ¿Qué... efectos sobre el feto?  
— ¿Feto? Su mujer no estaba embarazada.  
¿Por qué hablaban de ella con tanta familiriaridad? Las palabras no tenían ningún sentido. Caían sobre sí como meteoros lanzados de un vacío oscuro. Quería esquivarlas, porque se inmiscuían en su pacífica inconsciencia. Ansiaba la felicidad de no sentir ni saber absolutamente nada, de modo que desconectó las voces y se hundió de nuevo en las suaves almohadas del olvido.  
-¿Señora Taisho¿Me escucha?- preguntó una voz suave.  
Contestó con un suave quejido. Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo. Notó que uno de ellos se lo levantaban a la fuerza y un rayo de luz le perforó dolorosamente el cerebro. Finalmente se apagó la odiosa luz.  
—Está volviendo en sí. Llame inmediatamente a su marido —dijo la voz incorpórea."Marido", gritó su cabeza. Ella sabía que no tenía lazos con ningún individuo. Trató de volver la cabeza en dirección a las palabras, pero resultó imposible moverse.  
-¿Tiene a mano el número de teléfono del hotel? -se dirigió el profesional.  
-Sí, doctor. El señor Taisho dejó una tarjeta por si recuperaba el conocimiento durante su ausencia.  
El médico retorno y hablo de nuevo:  
—Sé que se siente incómoda, señora. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para aliviarla. No podrá hablar, de modo que no lo intente. Relájese. Su familia llegará enseguida.  
El pulso le retumbaba en la cabeza. Quería respirar, pero no podía. Una máquina lo hacía por ella; a través de un tubo conectado a su boca, le bombeaban aire directamente a los pulmones.  
A modo de experimento intentó de nuevo abrir los ojos. Consiguió abrir uno parcialmente y, por la rendija, pudo discernir una luz borrosa. Le hacía daño enfocar, pero se concentró en la tarea hasta que ciertas siluetas indistintas empezaron a cobrar forma.  
No le quedaba duda de donde estaba. Sí, se encontraba en un hospital. Eso lo había comprendido. ¿Pero cómo¿Por qué? Tenía algo que ver con la pesadilla que había dejado atrás en la niebla. No quería recordarlo, de modo que lo olvidó y se puso a pensar en el presente.  
Estaba inmovilizada. No podía mover ni los brazos ni las piernas por mucho que lo intentara. Tampoco la cabeza. Se sentía como encerrada en un capullo rígido. La parálisis la aterrorizó. ¿Sería permanente? El corazón empezó a latirle con furia.  
De repente un chillido mudo resonó con fuerza en el cerebro. ¡Se acordaba! Sonidos metálicos. Gente gritando. Humo, denso y negro. A continuación, llamas y terror absoluto. Recordaba haber caído. Mientras caía echó lo que entonces creyó ser su última mirada al mundo. Ni siquiera sintió dolor al chocar contra el duro suelo. Para entonces se encontraba envuelta ya en la inconsciencia que hasta el momento la había protegido de la angustia de recordar.  
— ¡Doctor!  
— ¿Qué sucede? —Se le ha disparado el pulso.  
—Muy bien, trataremos de bajárselo. Kikyo —dijo el doctor—, todo irá bien. No tiene que preocuparse por nada.  
—Doctor Houjo, acaba de llegar Inuyasha.  
—Que espere mientras la hayamos estabilizado.  
-¿Qué ocurre? - dijo una voz varonil.  
"Ese timbre ya lo he oído", pensó ella. Aunque parecía llegar desde una distancia de varios kilómetros, a pesar de ello distinguió el tono autoritario que emitió el hombre.  
—Señor Taisho, por favor, espere...  
— ¿Kikyo?  
De pronto ella fue consciente de su presencia. Estaba muy cerca, inclinado sobre la cama. "Pero yo no soy esa mujer", gritaba su cabeza. Él no parecía percibirlo y le habló con tono tranquilizador.  
—Te repondrás. Sé que estás asustada y preocupada, pero te pondrás bien. Y Aiko también, gracias a Dios. Tiene algunos huesos rotos y quemaduras superficiales en los brazos. Mamá está en el hospital con ella. Se pondrá bien. ¿Me oyes, Kikyo? Tú y Aiko sobrevivieron, eso es lo que importa ahora.

Una luz fluorescente resplandecía directamente detrás de la cabeza del hombre, de modo que sus rasgos quedaban desdibujados; pero pudo discernir suficientes elementos para hacerse una vaga idea del aspecto que tenía. Se aferró a cada una de esas reconfortantes palabras y, porque estaban pronunciadas con tanta convicción, se las creyó.  
Movió su mano y él debió de manera silenciosa colocó la suya sobre su hombro.  
Como consecuencia del contacto, su ansiedad empezó a disiparse, o quizá se debiera al fuerte sedante que le habían inyectado. Se dejó engañar, sintiéndose de alguna manera más segura al tener a aquel desconocido de voz potente a su lado, a su alcance.  
—Se está durmiendo. Puede marcharse, Inuyasha.  
-Me quedaré con ella.  
-Muy entonces, que así sea. Dicho esto el médico se retiro de la habitación dejando a pensativo Taisho en ella.  
Comenzaba a escribirse un nuevo capítulo en la historia de la familia Taisho. Una mujer presa de las sombras y vagos recuerdos y un hombre con incógnitas por descubrir. "Aún quedan muchas dudas por aclarar", se dijo. Mirando a su alrededor fijando su vista en el desgastado cuerpo de la mujer llena de tubos y elementos quirúrgicos. "Ya habrá tiempo", reflexionó y con estas palabras cayó a los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Opinion

**Aclaración:**

**_No soy experta escribiendo pero al menos trato de hacer el esfuerzo de reconocer mis errores y mejorar en lo que fallo. Puede que sea crítica al momento de mandar mensajes o hacer comentarios, pero mi intención es hacer crecer a las personas y como cibernauta me gusta encontrar historias interesantes y emocionantes._**

**_ Me han ensañado a respetar y a valorar el trabajo de los demás. Soy exigente conmigo porque sé lo que puedo y cuales son mis capacidades. Quizá a alguien le moleste las exigencias de otros._**

**_ Como estudiante de Periodismo me he equivocado. Resulta ventajoso tener voz para hacer comentarios, sin embargo es difícil ver como están nuestros escritos o trabajos -al menos eso no me resulta complicado-._**

**_ En la misma universidad nos ejemplifican que los diarios a veces llegan mal escritos. Entonces, si nos gusta leer, ver tele o estar con un manga en la mano quizá hablar o entender distintos idiomas, por lógica no deberíamos tener problemas con la ortografía –comas, puntos, guiones entre otros-._**

**_Con respecto a los fics, sí, tengo que ir puliendo mi nivel por lo mismo no he subido capítulos además hay estilos para todas las escrituras, hay que ver a los escritores más renombrados para darse cuenta. Una historia requiere tiempo, pasión y mucha dedicación._**

**_Conozco personas que escriben excelente, otras que van en vías de y cualquiera que se anime a escribir que lo haga; ojalá tuviera en cuenta que lo importante no son cuantos review recibirá sino el publicar es lo meritorio.  
_**

Mis blogs son **dulcetentancion. Blogspot . com**

**Saludos **

**Adjunto una guía para ver como se puede ir subiendo el nivel para lograr buenos fics.[La tomé de un foro de internet y es de uso comunitario**

Esta guía siempre se puede complementar con conocimientos adquiridos de lectura que uno tenga. De hecho, esa es la idea, unir estilos de escritura formando el de uno mismo. Yo creo que mi estilo es una mezcla de C.S.Lewis (Las crónicas de Narnia), J.R.Tolkien (El Hobbit) y otro lote de libros más pequeños, pero eso los demás deberían decirlo. Eso no importa.

Empecemos.

**Redacción**  
El estilo más común que existe hoy en día entre los fanfickeros es la redacción en modo guión (también dicho vulgarmente, teatro falso. Este estilo es bien conocido por estar redactado en forma que se le da especial prioridad a los diálogos y poca importancia a las descripciones. Ejemplo:

Kaito: No creo que sea muy conveniente decir eso.  
Soryu¿Y por qué? Explícamelo en detalle  
(Soryu se fumó un cigarro)  
Kaito¡Porque es obvio, Shintaru va a venir con su legión de ninjas y te va a cortar por la mitad!  
Soryu: Para lo que me interesa Shintaru. Es el típico idiota que se cree mucho y que no vale nada...  
Shintaru¡Por lo que dijiste, muere!  
Kaito¡Shintaru! No... no me mates  
Shintaru: Eres amigo de él¿no¡Tú también morirás!  
Kaito¡NOOOOO!  
Shintaru: Ya he hecho mi trabajo, me voy.

**Este estilo es adecuado si el guión va a ser representado en una obra teatral. Si nos ponemos a revisar en las librerías, casi ningún libro (ni siquiera los menos pretenciosos) está redactado en ese estilo. Claro, que algunos libros citen diálogos cortos en este modo**.

Una buena idea de redacción es copiarle el estilo a grandes de la literatura (Después uno mismo irá haciéndole sus propias modificaciones y antes que te des cuenta tendrás un estilo particular). Ejemplo: Gabriel García Márquez tiene una habilidad increíble para cambiar el tiempo presente en el que transcurren los hechos. Esto se puede apreciar especialmente en 100 años de Soledad.

**Tomemos como ejemplo el mismo diálogo de arriba y redactémoslo en forma más seria:**

- No creo que sea muy conveniente decir eso- dijo Kaito, preocupado.  
- ¿Y por qué?- insistió Soryu.- Explícamelo en detalle.

Soryu agarró un cigarro y lo encendió, mientras escuchaba la respuesta de su preocupado compañero:  
- ¡Porque es obvio, Shintaru va a venir con su legión de ninjas y te va a cortar por la mitad!  
- Para lo que me interesa Shintaru. Es el típico idiota que se cree mucho y que no vale nada.  
- Por lo que dijiste- dijo una voz de detrás- ¡MUERE!

Soryu alcanzó a darse vuelta y ver a Shintaru con su espada, lanzándose contra él, pero no pudo responder. El filo lo cortó en dos, desde la cabeza hasta la entrepierna. Kaito estaba aterrorizado.  
- ¡Shintaru! No... no me mates...  
- Eres amigo de él¿no¡Tú también morirás!  
- ¡No, por favor¡Nooooo!- el grito fue ahogado por la sangre que brotó de su boca. Shintaru le enterró la espada en el corazón y de un solo tajón la sacó por la cabeza.

Shintaru se dio vuelta y musitó:  
- Ya he terminado mi trabajo. Me voy.

**Aquí van unos datos:  
- Al empezar un diálogo se usa el guión. "-" Las comillas ("") pueden ser usadas en casos especiales (como el punto y coma cuando hay muchas opciones). Ejemplo:**

Joel estaba furioso. "Te mataré, estúpido"- susurró mientras caminaba, pero nadie le oyó.

- Cuando describas, procura hacerlo de la forma más detallada posible, tienes que vislumbrar la historia, como si estuvieras narrando una película.  
Para esto se necesita algo de práctica. Hay gente que lee un libro y sólo lo entiende y lo comprende. Otras personas se imaginan el libro igual que una película. Tienes que llegar al nivel de imaginarte lo que lees como una película. Después, cuando redactes tus propias historias (fics o no) tu capacidad de describir será muchísimo mejor. Si quieres practicar, prueba a describir cualquier cosa que tengas a tu lado, eso sirve bastante. Ejemplo: Describiré un DVD que tengo a mi costado.

El DVD tiene una forma totalmente plana, pero redonda. En su cara superior tiene una capa sobre la que se puede escribir. Le escribieron con un marcador "AMV Sources" en color negro, haciéndole, de paso, algunos dibujos estrafalarios. En su cara inferior, tiene la misma capa brillante que se puede apreciar en cualquier medio de este tipo, ya sea CD o DVD, que brilla a la luz solar y que puede formar un arcoiris al estar correctamente enfocada.

**Fácil¿eh? Todo es cosa de práctica.**

**- Alarga los episodios  
Parece mentira qué tan cierto llegue a ser esto. Un fic puede tener una redacción excelente, pero si es muy corto, el lector se queda con las ganas. Ahora, si el episodio queda DEMASIADO largo, el lector se aburrirá y lo normal es que deje de leer el fic. Una excepción pueden ser esos fics de 5 o 6 capítulos que ocupan 110 páginas o más. Estos fics normalmente constan de 5 o 6 capítulos, y dentro de cada capítulo hay subcapítulos, por lo que no se hace tan pesado.**

**- Tamaño de letra.**  
Parece mentira también, pero molesta ver libros con la letra muy grande. El libro "Jurel tipo Salmón" de la Dra. Cordero (¿De ella era?) tiene una letra tamaño 12, y con razón el libro tiene sus 110 páginas (chicas, por lo demás). Ni siquiera escribió mucho, al contrario, escribe poco, le pone la letra grande y lo imprime en hoja pequeña y ya está. Libro "grueso". Esos libros NO SON recomendables bajo ningún punto, y muchas veces demuestran la pobreza de la cultura de quien lo escribe.

Y...  
**- La ortografía.**  
Sí. Aquí entra todo lo que nos han enseñado en la escuela (y lo que no también). Un fic sin faltas de ortografía se ve inmediatamente serio y (quizás) bien hecho. Un fic con faltas de ortografía denota pobreza cultural en el escritor. Aún en palabras difíciles como visicitudes.

Por fortuna, la RAE tiene un libro de normas ortográficas que no estará de más estudiar concienzudamente (incluso te puede servir en la escuela, liceo o universidad).

**http://www.rae.es/rae/gestores/gespub000001.nsf/(voanexos)**  
/arch9E7D58ED6C5CBB54C1256E670038B91C/$FILE/Ortografia.pdf  
(Pegar las dos líneas en una sola dirección en tu navegador)

**Preguntas básicas para tu fic  
Esto es para empezar a crear.**

**¿En qué época se desarrolla¿En qué lugar[Teniendo en cuenta la época, se pueden describir muchas cosas, como la vestimenta, los lugares, el ambiente...**

**¿Quiénes son los personajes[Principal xD, no puede cambiarse.**

**¿Qué buscan y porqué[Con estas ideas armarás el conflicto de la historia.**

**¿Qué conflicto deben superar para alcanzar lo nombrado en el punto 3[Esto debes extenderlo, para que tu fic no sea muy corto**

**¿De qué manera lo logran / obtienen[Cuando ya estemos llegando al final.**

**¿Cuál será la resolución: favorable, o desfavorable para los personajes[Depende del escritor. Algunos prefieren un final feliz y de fantasía xD y otros uno más real, distinto, creativo. Es más recomendado este último.**

Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, podemos logra un buen fan fic. Además:  
Los primeros cápítulos deben contener los dos primeros puntos, la época, el lugar, y los personajes, describirlos completamente y sin que nos falten pedazos, para que el lector comprenda todo y le resulte más sencillo entender la historia. Luego necesitarás el conflicto, extenderlo lo suficiente para alargar el fic, siempre describiendo los nuevos lugares, nuevos personajes, etc. Cuando ya los personajes lleguen al final del conflicto, debes terminarlo de buena manera, no poner: "Y lo mato y vivieron felices", sino crear algo que desencadene al nudo del fic. Por último, siempre cuidar ortografía, y hacer borradores de los capítulos, para corregirlos, revisarlos 2 o 3 veces y cuando estes seguro, postearlo.


End file.
